


You've Got the Love

by nelly06061



Series: Lay an uh's Birthday <3 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, ace!Natasha, ace!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelly06061/pseuds/nelly06061
Summary: You come home after a long day to find Natasha in the kitchen. Also, it's your birthday.





	You've Got the Love

It had been a long day, too long for your liking. The days spent studying at the library were beginning to blend into a monotonous torment of study and texts, of coffee and toast. Late nights and early mornings, and travelling around the state for all kinds of lectures.

It was a Sunday today, but still you had risen early and snook out with only Florence and the Machine playing through your earphones for company as you read endless texts, preparing for the final exams. You had promised Natasha you would come home a little earlier than usual though, so that was what you did, and stared out the window on the bus pensively as you travelled back. It was her who got you through these weeks, and her who you depended on for the fun and relaxation that she insisted you took time for.

You were eternally grateful for every small thing she did for you, and the way she was always proud of you, no matter what.

Before you knew it (although the journey seemed to take forever), you were finally home and unlocked the door, there being no point sneaking into Natasha as she would probably have been able to know the moment you entered the building, never mind the room she was in. Instead, you dumped your bag full of books down with a thud, kicking your shoes of lazily, before making your way to the kitchen, where there was an array of slightly worrying noises coming from.

‘Y/n! You’re back early!’ Natasha turned around as soon as you came through the doorway, clearly trying to hide whatever she was working on. She was wearing an apron over her pyjamas covered in flour, and her hair was falling out of her ponytail, however it still managed to look perfect on her; framing her face beautifully.

You just stood there, raising an eyebrow at her and trying not to smirk.

‘Happy birthday my butterduck!’ She grinned at you instead, and you finally let yourself smile back at her too, blushing at the endearing nickname she had for you. She moved over and swept you up into a hug, lifting you off the floor, even though you were taller than her. ‘23. You’re getting old now.’ She laughed as she placed you back down.

‘So what are you doing?’ You finally smirk, trying to peer around her to see what she had been working on.

‘Nothing.’ She answered quickly, grabbing you so you couldn’t look around her.

‘I thought you were meant to be good at deceit.’ You smiled smugly.

‘And you were meant to be home at 5.’ She countered.

‘It’s my birthday. And I was bored.’

‘You work so hard baby. I’m glad you came early. Even if it ruins my surprise.’

‘Cake?’ You guess.

‘No.’ She pouts. ‘Fine, yes. Cake.’

‘Then let me help.’ You reach your arm behind her to the mixture but she grabs it quickly, stopping you.

‘Go watch tv or something. I won’t be long.’ Natasha smiles sweetly at you.

‘But I’d rather be with you.’ You give her a sad look, immediately turning to a grin as you see in her eyes she gave in so quickly, before you even had to plead. ‘Yes! Cake mixture!’ You declare gleefully, as she lets your arm go and you dip your hand in the bowl behind her, bringing it back up to your face to lick it off your finger. However, just as you do, Natasha moves and nudges your arm, so you end up smearing the mixture over your cheek. ‘Hey!’ You squeal as Natasha laughs.

‘This, I believe, is the part where I lean forwards and sexilly lick it off you, and we spend all night making sweet, passionate love, leaving the cake mixture forgotten.’ Natasha says sarcastically, leaning forwards teasingly.

‘Well I’d rather have cake than sex.’ You shrug your shoulder, wiping the cake off your face and promptly smearing it on the end of Natasha’s nose.

‘Perks of being ace.’ She laughs, trying to lick off the mixture from her nose with her own tongue.

‘Yeah and we actually find out what happens at the end of movies than leave to have sex halfway through.’ You add, laughing at her attempts.

She gives up, leaning away from you to pick up a tea towel and wipe it off her face. ‘Not you, you always fall asleep. Or just work all night.’ She says with a sigh.

‘I’ll be done soon. I just - I want to do well.’ You offer a small smile.

‘I know darling. And I’ll be here to support you through it. You’ll do amazing, then we can take a holiday together.’

‘Mm. I can’t wait.’ You smile at her, and you both wrap your arms around each other, comforting each other. She was warm and smelt of home, and felt like peace and happiness. To her, you were soft and gave her feelings of hope, and a youthful joy she never thought she would have.

‘I love you.’ Natasha murmurs in your ear, barely audible.

You sigh softly. ‘I know.’ You reply, and you both know that it’s not egotistical; it’s that you want her to know how special and happy she makes you feel, and that she is a good girlfriend, and that she never needs to doubt herself on that. Just as the way she was helping you through the stress and late nights, making you coffee whilst trying to convince you to come to bed, you helped her through every nightmare, and every worry she had. She had learned to tell you of how she felt, and you both learned about each other; what you both needed and when, and yet every day you learnt each other all over again, and you fell in love with her every time you looked at her.

To you, she meant nothing but a pure feeling and a hope in the darkest moments, a trust that was always there and that you were sure neither of you would ever break. She made each second you worked worth it, and you made sure she knew it too.

And to top off how perfect she was to you, she was ace too. You had barely ever let yourself dare to dream of meeting someone so beautiful and intelligent and  _ lovely _ , and that she would be ace too. But here she was, and you couldn’t be happier. She was affectionate, and some days just so soft and cuddly, especially after a mission. She’d plant delicate kisses on your head as you lay together, and you bathed in the love that she gave you with one. And the comfort that neither of you would ever expect anything more.

‘I love you too.’ You whisper back, and somehow, as she kissed your cheek, just where she had smeared cake earlier, this was already feeling like the best birthday ever.


End file.
